Betrayal
by lilykinz200
Summary: Dont really know why its called Betrayal, may change title or may not... who knows.  Summary:  Gaz Writes a story on everyones favorite alien, and Dib thinks its the perfect way to expose him for what he is, AN ALIEN!  *Chapter Story*
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal Chapter 1: The Report

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP ZIMM!" the little green alien screamed as he ran back to his base. "I WILL STOP YOU! It is MY duty to save this planet!" The short boy with the scythe like hair and big glasses yelled as he chased him. "I WILL DESTROY THIS FILTHY PLANET!" the green one finished as he jumped into his base. "AHHTRHB!" the boy yelled in frustration. He simply couldn't figure out why he couldn't succeed. "Are you done yet?" his annoyed sister asked him, while playing her game. "Gaz, I... I... I don't know what to do! I simply can't expose him!" dib was now just muttering to himself about his failure as the two walked home. Once they were in Gaz ran up to her room. "Gaz! Can you come down and help me stop the alien?" dib yelled up the stairwell. "Your voice is stupid!" she yelled as she slammed her door. She went over to her computer and opened up a word document. She needed to write a story involving someone she knew. "Dib? No way... Dad? Well, he's never around... Who could I write this on?" she pondered and decided to open up Facebook. She doesn't use it to talk to friends like normal children; she uses it because she had to play some new video game only on Facebook. She had a couple hundred friends, but didn't like any of them. She decided to look down the friends list. "Hmm... Maybe... But no, dib wouldn't get off of my case..." she muttered as she was reminded of someone who very rarely upset her. The little green boy who upsets her brother so much. "Zim." she said.

'Zim

By Gaz

Zim is an alien. From the planet Irk. He wants to destroy the earth for honor from his planet's leaders, the Tallests. They exiled him to this corner of the galaxy to get him out of their hair, but he thinks he is on a mission as a part of their world conquest; Operation Impending Doom 2. Zim ruined Operation Impending Doom 2, accidentally killed Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork, trapped Siz-Lorr on Foodcourtia, ruined Irken Tak's life, and caused 2 devastating blackouts on planets under Irk's control. Zim wants nothing less than to enslave the entire human race and will stop at nothing to do so. But unfortunately for him he is to stupid to cause much harm. He has a SIR (Standard Issue Retrieval) unit, named GIR. Gir is a complete idiot who does nothing but eat waffles and run around speaking nonsense. He has another robot named Minimoose, who is more intelligent than Gir, but not much. Zim is one of the few beings in this world that doesn't upset or disappoint me on a daily bases. But he is still incredibly stupid.'

"That's good enough..." she muttered as she printed out two copies, one for the teacher and one for herself. She shut down the computer and went to bed.

"Gaz?" dib said as he tiptoed into her room at about 2 in the morning. She was fast asleep, but dib needed to ask her about Zim. "Gaz..?" he then saw she was peacefully sleeping. He saw on her bedside table a paper labeled 'ZIM'. He read the short report. "Why would she write something about that stupid alien?" he kept thinking as he set it down and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2: Happiness

When she woke up she could tell someone had been in her room. "Dib..." she mumbled and got up. Everything seemed to be in place. Except.. "Hey, where's the 2nd copy of my paper?" she was confused, but decided she must have only printed one out. She quickly printed another and got ready for school.

"Dib! Were you in my room?" she gave him the death stare, and he seemed to ignore it. "No..." she continued the look and he broke. "Yes! Im sorry!" she looked almost relieved. "Did you touch anything?" she asked, almost dropping his case but waiting for an answer. "Um... No. Besides the ground with my feet..." he fibbed. "Ok then. Im leaving." she said as she left. "Bye Gaz!" he waved and she just growled. "I wonder why she is leaving so early... Hmm... I better go make a copy of this" he lifted up her paper "so I can prove Zim is real!" he ran to the copier and decided to copy, along with the paper, a picture of Zim with only part of his disguise on. You could tell it was Zim from school, but also that he was an alien. "Yes, everyone will know!" he said excitedly as he ran to the door.

He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with his sister, but e still made it to school on time. He was walking with an excited spring in his step. Which upset a certain green child. "Filthy dib-human, why are you so... Not CRYING IN DEFEAT AT THE MERCY OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?" he yelled the last part loud enough that all the people around started to stare. "Because ZIM, I have a special surprise for our class today!" he said and walked right by the shocked Irken.

Quite a few people stopped Dib in the hallway to see why he was happy, and try to ruin the happiness. Zita Yelled at him, the letter M called him crazier than usual, Keef said he and Zim should be friends repeatedly, and Torque Smaky physically beat him up. For 20 minutes. During this time Dib was starting to wonder why no teachers or anyone for that matter tried to stop the bully. But dib still stayed happy. He wouldn't let anyone ruin this for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

"Now horrible children, take out your wildlife survival guides and flip to page 4356." Mrs. Bitters hissed at her class. All the scared children did as they were told. Then Dib walked in, he looked as though he had been maimed; yet he was still happy.

"Why are you smiling?"

"The crazy kid is... Happy?

"STOP BEING HAPPY!"

"Go cry in the corner crazy.."

Children yelled such things when he walked in, but he ignored them all. He kept that huge grin across his maimed face. "Dib, your happiness is making us sick. Just tell us what insanity you are thinking about and go away." Bitters said to him. This was his chance to expose the alien for what he was.

"I have proof that.." that was when he realized Zim wasn't in his seat. "Where's Zim?" dib started to get frantic. "He's not here today stupid." Zita yelled at him. "But, I saw him this morning! I cant expose him when he isn't here!" dib started to really freak out. That was when the green boy walked in.

"Sorry for my late-ness pig-smelliest, I had a... Family matters to deal with." Zim walked over to his desk and took his seat. Dib gave him a death glare, for dib knew Zim had no family. Zim just smiled back at him, faking innocence.

"Anyways, now that Zim is here I can show my proof!" dib took out his little file with enough copies of the report and picture for everyone in the class. He actually passed them out and read it out loud for them. "Is this supposed to be Zim?" one of the girls, Sarah, said as she held up the picture.

As everyone was talking about weather or not it was Zim, Dib's grin got bigger and bigger. Until he heard footsteps. Tiny footsteps, but the kind that scare you without even trying. "Oh no.." dib said to himself, but Zim heard.

"Oh YES!" Zim said as he stood on his desk, hands up in the air, cackling. That wicked, twisted, evil cackle. He suddenly stopped and sat back down. That was when she walked in, fuming. Her very Essence was evil. Evil and Piggies. Vampire Piggies.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal Chapter 4

When she stepped into the room, everyone went silent. The scowl on her face told everyone that she meant to kill someone. But not just anyone. She was going to kill her brother. "Dib" she muttered as her eyes began to glow. Around her there was a pink aura with vampire Piggies flying around it. "YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY GAMESLAVE!" she yelled. Zim was cackling, once again. "What? Gaz I didn't take your Game Slave!" he said very flustered. He thought she had found out about him taking her Zim paper. "Dib Don't Lie To Me." she said as her whole Pink thing went away and she stepped up closer. "Im telling the truth!" dib then looked around the room until he saw the alien. The boy noticed that Zim was holding a certain electronic device. "ZIM! Give Gaz her Game slave!" dib ran up to him and grabbed the device from his hands. Zim's smile never faded from his face. "ZIM YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL'S GAMESLAVE!" Gaz then attacked violently the green alien. Dib saw this as a good time to prove Zim was an alien. "Anyways, my proof of Zim being an alien. Isn't it obvious?" dib said gesturing to Zim whose disguise was falling off from the severe beatings. "Ok Dib. He probably is an alien." the children came to a consensus. "YES! IM NOT CRAZY!" he screamed that whole part as he leapt into the air with his hand looking for a high five. No one would high five him. He didn't notice, but as he did this he dropped his copy of the paper on Zim. And it landed near where Gaz was still beating up Zim. "Gaz-Human! PLEASE STOP! I just wanted to watch you hurt the Dib-Stink!" Zim pleaded with the merciless girl, until he saw the paper with his name on it. He saw under the title that it said 'By Gaz.'. "Gaz! LISTEN TO THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! I belive to see something else of yours that your brother really did take." Gaz stopped for a second, considering weather or not she should listen. She stopped the beating for that moment. "What are you talking about?" she let him go and he looked horrible. So... Hurt. But she and dib knew he would heal fast. "This little report. On me..." he handed her the paper. And her eyes immediately became fireballs. She turned her head 360 degrees, then stopped when she reached Dib. She stepped closer and gave him a fiery-death stare once again. This time she looked even angrier than when Zim took the Game Slave. "You. Will. Pay..." she said.

"Uh oh..." the class murmured. "When is this day over?" Mrs. Bitters asked her class, in a quite bitter way.


End file.
